Alabaster (DJ)
Many thanks to Forge for helping me with the gradient borders! This character belongs to DigitalJackal. Do not use him without permission. ref here Appearance Alabaster, true to his name, has bright white scales. They aren't very shiny, but quite dull. However, they still seem to be the purest white anyone has seen. He has black horns, claws, and spikes down his back. He has a black rhombus-shaped spike on the end of his tail. His eyes are bright purple, and can seem to glow in the dark. His wing membranes are jet-black. He is relatively average in build, but is also somewhat thin. He has longer legs and larger wings than average, allowing him to walk and fly easier. He usually bears a smile, whether it's large or small. He will occasionally wear earrings, necklaces, bracelets, or rings. He can also be seen wearing a Pride bandanna around his neck quite frequently, and carrying a satchel with drawing supplies readily available. Personality Alabaster is very comfortable with who he is. He embraces his flaws and tries to make the best of them. He is relatively hard to offend or insult, and tries his hardest to help out other dragons. He tries to view all others as equals, although he struggles to do this with some dragons. He tends to be optimistic, but does have a darker side. He can be ignorant at times, whether it's because he's focusing on one thing too hard or just unaware of a problem. He can't stand dragons who judge others in shallow ways, like appearance, preferences, or gender. He still tries to be courteous to these types of dragons, but will most likely end up snapping at them, arguing, or something else along those lines. History Alabaster hatched with a twin sister, Eclipse. She and Alabaster were always very close, both physically and emotionally. They were rarely ever seen apart. They went to school together, and somehow managed to get nearly identical grades. They excelled in history, science, and math, and were okay in language class. One day, when both were 12 years old, Eclipse was diagnosed with cancer. It was exceptionally bad for her, due to her odd hybrid genes, and was expected to live up to two months after diagnosis. Alabaster could do nothing as his once-lively sister withered and faded. Exactly two months after her diagnosis, she passed away. Alabaster was devastated, and could barely hold himself together at her funeral. That night, he was pulled from a deep sleep, and felt a familiar presence in the room. He heard a voice in his head, whispering that "I'll be here for you. I'll stay with you." It was his sister's voice. he thought he was going insane, and tried to convince himself that it wasn't real. The next morning, he heard the voice again, and saw the faint outline of a dragon- Eclipse. He told her to prove she was real, so, in her mischievous fashion, proceeded to knock his scrolls off his shelf. He lived with Eclipse's ghost following him around invisibly, commenting to him on everything, from the clouds to the weird SeaWing in the back of the classroom who always seemed to be eating something. He eventually dropped out of school, to the dismay of his parents, and decided to explore Pyrrhia for himself. He was tired of hearing about the SeaWing and SkyWing kingdoms, and ready to see them with his own eyes. He packed his sketchbooks, some money, and said goodbye to his parents, promising he'd write to them about is adventures. He flew to the SandWing kingdom first, where he met several interesting and amazing dragons, including Altin. He and the MudWing-RainWing hybrid immediately became friends (even Eclipse took a liking to him!). He was also exploring Pyrrhia, but he was creating an encyclopedia of the different plants and animals in each territory. The group flew to the SkyWing territory and decided to start there. Eclipse noticed her brother's obvious feelings for Altin, and encouraged him to tell. He insisted that he didn't feel that way, but in reality, was embarrassed that his sister was able to tell that. Eventually, he gathered enough courage to admit his true feelings for Altin. Altin was caught by surprise, and said he'd think about how he felt. This led to a couple awkward days of silence between them. Eventually, Altin reciprocated Alabaster's feelings. Alabaster decided to then tell him about his past, and how his sibling was still alive, in a way. Eclipse revealed herself to Altin, and nearly made him jump out of his scales. He and Eclipse had a brief conversation before Eclipse had to vanish, but they got along pretty well. The group continued their research in the Sky kingdom, and continue to travel through the kingdoms, expanding their knowledge. Gallery Blankicon.png|placeholder photo Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings